classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki:Cat Team/Projects/Archives
01/09/2006 = Character/NPC category restructuring = Questions Book Characters What category do we put those creatures in that appear in lore on the Official site, but not in any Warcraft games or books? Category:Book Characters? Or what about characters referred to in in-game lore, but don't actually appear in-game? Like Zaetar (Thottbot). :--Fandyllic 1:52 PM PST 29 Dec 2005 :Yeah, I'd say Category:Book Characters is perfect. Maybe we could even change Category:Book Characters to Category:Lore characters.. fulfills the same purpose, yet becomes a broader category.. --Anticrash 16:59, 29 Dec 2005 (EST) ::Sounds good to me, but you're the boss! ;-) If you put it in the project, I'll work on it. ::--Fandyllic 1:56 PM PST 29 Dec 2005 Consider yourself second-in-command! --Anticrash 17:07, 29 Dec 2005 (EST) Fandyllic has been promoted to co-Guild Leader. :W00t! Thanks, Anticrash! --Fandyllic 3:43 PM PST 29 Dec 2005 Sign Up Sign me up! :--Fandyllic 11:25 AM PST 28 Dec 2005 :I was thinking we should pick certain ranges of the alphabet to split up... I was foolishly starting from -A-, but I think I'll start from -Z- and work backwards alphabetically, instead. :We should have people who join the effort pick ranges of the alphabet to work on when we get more volunteers. ::--Fandyllic 4:56 PM PST 28 Dec 2005 ::Added =) --Anticrash 12:32, 29 Dec 2005 (EST) ::I'm pretty sure that you and I are going to be the only ones working on this... so, if you want to continue working backward from Z, I can start go forward from A and we'll meet in the middle.. --Anticrash 16:59, 29 Dec 2005 (EST) :::I'm out; this project doesn't grab my heartstrings like some of the others things. --Hammersmith 17:46, 29 Dec 2005 (EST) ::::No biggie. Lots of other stuff to do... :::::--Fandyllic 3:44 PM PST 29 Dec 2005 =Character Reformatting= I am considering dissolving the individual Warcraft Characters categories in favor of just keeping all characters from all games within the parent Characters category. This would help reduce category clutter.. so the proposed category structure would look like this: :I'd like to see "Category:Quest Givers" added under Category:NPCs. There are some importance NPCs, like Nat Pagel and Dirge Quikcleave who are sort of like trainers since they give artisan training after completing a quest, but not really. They also aren't vendors or instance characters, but still more than run-of-the-mill NPCs. ::--Fandyllic 6:02 PM PST 20 Dec 2005 :::*Category:Characters (as a parent category, not assigned to any articles) :::**Category:Players (assigned to all player characters) :::**Category:NPCs (assigned to all NPCs appearing in-game) :::**Category:Instance Characters :::**Category:Trainers :::**Category:Vendors :::**Category:Quest Givers :::**Category:Game Characters (for characters from Warcraft I through III, plus expansions) :::**Category:Book Characters (for all book, comic, and RPG characters) :::--Anticrash 10:00, 28 Dec 2005 (EST) ::::If you could add a simple wikipage with links to all the pages you want in each of those categories, I could set SilverBot on it ASAP! -- User:SilverSideℑilver§ℑide 13:00, 6 Jan 2006 (EST) = API = I was looking at the API uncategorized items, and noticed that many of them are stubs as well. Would it be advisable to make a Stub Category for API to keep from cluttering that up as well? --Muert 11:56, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) :The template pretty much doubles as a stub due to how it is worded.. but based on your suggestion, I'll edit the template to include it in the Stub category as well. --Anticrash 11:59, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) ::Shouldn't it take two seperate items to do that. I would hope that all of the API articles are not stubs. Or am I reading this wrong and once they have more written they would be relocated to a new category? --Muert 12:08, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) :::The template can contain multiple categories, so the template alone will now insert both API/Uncategorized AND Stubs categories, and only the articles with this template will be marked as stubs (unless otherwise marked). And yes, once someone adds more to the article, the API/Uncategorized template should be removed, subsequently removing the Stub category as well. The template is meant as a temporary fix in an attempt to give some degree of categorization to these blank articles in order to get them off of the listing, until someone expands them. I hope I'm answering your questions, just let me know if I'm missing your point.. --Anticrash 12:16, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) ::::When I encounter API articles that may not be stubs, and don't know how to categorise them, should they still get the uncategorized template? I have just been skipping them for the time being. --Muert 12:22, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) :::::Ok, having looking at the stubs category since my splurge, the API stubs definitly need their own category. Over half the stubs at the bottom being APIs is just too many.--Muert 17:26, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) When I looked at the edit page for API Frame EnableMouse it some links hidden in it, would that qualify as grafitti?? (Wrong place to ask but I am on a roll here :P)--Muert 12:26, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) :Yeah, those would be spam links.. we get bots that roll through and embed those into random articles. When you see those, just delete them and if possible check the history to see what user placed them. :In response to your other question, if you find API articles that are not stubs but do not have categories either, just place the template, and that will automatically insert Category:World of Warcraft API. That is where all of the API articles will end up anyways once we merge all of the API categories. --Anticrash 12:38, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) Next goal is to remove all API Categories except WoW API and uncateloged API?--Muert 17:33, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) :When we have 5 votes, yes. You could do the character restructure until then (I think it still has work needed - start in the middle :)). --Hammersmith 21:14, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) We have a go on the API stuff, so when I empty a category, should I put a in it? and how to get it to refrest without anything in it? --Muert 13:55, 3 Jan 2006 (EST) :Yeah, I think you would put in the category and in the discussion. I think you need to clear your browser cache to get articles to stop appearing in the category, but I'm not sure. --Fandyllic 10:53 AM PST 3 Jan 2006 ::Never mind, once the category is empty it removes itself from the category listing --Muert 23:27, 3 Jan 2006 (EST) Magic Disappearing API Holy 'sploding sheep! You're on a roll with those API's, Muert. I thought that would take like, two months to take care of, but look at you! Tearin' it up like nobodies business! ;) --Anticrash 16:36, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) :Never underestimate that amount of work a procrastinator will do while avoiding what he is supposed to be doing.--Muert 16:57, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) :Ok, all the API * stuff is out of uncategorized pages, we should probably go through the uncategorized category and make sure nothing that has filled out went in there on accident. (I don't think I did, but I don't trust you peoples :P --Muert 17:20, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) root For a while I've been wondering what the root category for the whole thing is. Any Ideas? I've tried to make one at Category:Blizzard Entertainment. [[User:CyberSkull|Dread Lord CyberSkull ✎☠]] 06:11, 18 Dec 2005 (EST) :It just occurred to me! Category:Root or Category:/ ! [[User:CyberSkull|Dread Lord CyberSkull ✎☠]] 06:14, 18 Dec 2005 (EST) :You can consider to be the root. --Anticrash 10:00, 28 Dec 2005 (EST) Dec 27, 2005: this project appears to be completed. If others agree, this page could be retired. --Hammersmith :I don't know what you mean about this project appearing to be completed.. are you thinking about API categories? There are hundreds of uncategorized API articles cluttering the system. Look at to see what this project refers to. --Anticrash 09:51, 28 Dec 2005 (EST) : Yes, I did mean the API Categories. When I followed the link as suggested on the front page, it gave an error. Fortunately your reply had the correctly spelled link which works. (It doesn't include a _). So, now I know what the project is to do and I fixed the article typo also. --Hammersmith Dec 29 '05 Aust = New project = Proposed new project, read and reply at forums: Topic 7 -- User:SilverSideℑilver§ℑide I'd rather not have to go to some forums somewhere to read about a new project that's supposed to be here. Please put your proposal in WoWWiki. --Fandyllic 12:06 PM PST 5 Jan 2006 : On Jan 5, SilverSide has announced he's leaving active duty on wowwiki. I removed the veiled aggressive reply to Fandyllic's statement he had left here. Also suggest we remove any links or encouragement to the forum he set up for us (unless anyone intends to use them? There were no posts). -- Hammersmith 23:04, 5 Jan 2006 (EST) ::Oh i'm still around in a semi-moderation category (forums, maintenance bot, talkin to people) but my presence will begin to dwindle as I spend more and more time getting dndwiki off the ground... -- User:SilverSideℑilver§ℑide 12:59, 6 Jan 2006 (EST) :::P.S. you mentioned that you removed some 'aggressive reply' - I see no such thing. The most recent diff of your work on my page, and the only one for a long while, is this and it shows no such removal. I am curious what you are speaking of... =Maintenance bot= If you have any tedious tasks such as moving everything out of one category and into another, just tell SilverBot to do them. Thought I'd let you all know its there - categorization tricks are one of it's strong points. -- User:SilverSideℑilver§ℑide 22:05, 5 Jan 2006 (EST) :Bloody fantastic, thanks! -- Hammersmith 22:46, 5 Jan 2006 (EST) ::Aw man, that would've saved so much time on the API debacle. --Anticrash 10:28, 6 Jan 2006 (EST) :::Ummm, I need to test it - is there some small job I can do now? -- User:SilverSideℑilver§ℑide 12:58, 6 Jan 2006 (EST) ::::We can try it out on the character categories.. Give me time to set up a listing for you.. --Anticrash 14:04, 6 Jan 2006 (EST) :::::Make sure to leave the command on his talk page, not here, or I might not notice it. I barely noticed this note! -- User:SilverSideℑilver§ℑide 17:54, 6 Jan 2006 (EST)